Although the current landscape provides some options for the sports gaming enthusiast to wager on sports, the options that exist are limited. There is a continuing need for a sports wagering game that has the following attributes:                High odds payout potential for every game, regardless of event type, game type, sport or length of game        Allows a single correct choice to be a sufficient condition for payout eligibility, without, in addition, having to beat a house imposed handicap or spread        No limitations with respect to choice of wagers or sport participants by the bettor        Ability for the bettor to apply knowledge, and skill        Ability for the bettor to rely on random chance, if desired        No requirement for the bettor to have an expert knowledge of a sport in order to be successful        
Currently choices for wagering on sports are limited by the drawbacks associated with fixed odds wagering. The profitability of providing fixed odds wagering on a given group of outcomes depends on the ability of the casino or “house” to reliably split the betting money into offsetting groups corresponding to each outcome as weighted by the odds offered by the house. The house needs to do this “offsetting” because with fixed odds wagering each individual player is in effect betting against the house. Accordingly, the ability of the house to minimize the risk to its own capital is limited by its ability to split the betting pool into appropriately weighted and offsetting groups. As a result of these limitations of fixed odds wagering, sports betting casinos typically offer sports betting in relation to only a very limited range of choices and do not commonly offer high odds payouts.
With respect to football, for example, the house conventionally sets a point spread, which is a point handicap placed against the perceived stronger team, in an attempt to attract an equal quantity of wagering on each team. With other sports, odds are conventionally set that have a higher level of payout for the perceived weaker team. From time to time the house may adjust the point spreads and payout odds offered on future sports wagers in an attempt to maintain a balance between wagers on both sides. However, for a given sports wager, the terms or payout odds are conventionally fixed, so that the bettor is in effect wagering against the house. With conventional fixed odds sports wagering, in order to hedge its risks and maintain profitability, the house must be able to reliably divide the betting money into offsetting groups.
Such fixed odds methods lack the flexibility to efficiently accommodate a sports wagering game structure involving a larger number of players.